Kanazawa Tomoko
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Up-Front Works |Row 8 title = Agency |Row 8 info = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |Row 9 title = Associated Acts |Row 9 info = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, MobekisuJ, ODATOMO |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = Hello!Project.com}} Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice and the sub-leader. She is also a member of the SATOYAMA Movement unit ODATOMO. She was first introduced at Hello Pro Kenshuusei's December 2012 concert as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kanazawa Tomoko was born on July 2, 1995 in Saitama, Japan. Her father's name is Shuhei (who's 46 as of april 2014) while her mother's name remains undisclosed. She has a brother, Kazuyuki, who is 3 years older than her, a sister, Fumiko, who is 2 years younger than her and two other younger sisters, who are twins. Her dad is a taxi driver and her brother works in a paint shop. 2012 In the summer, Kanazawa entered a DAM★Tomo contest for Chou HAPPY SONG (Single ver.) and won. She, along with two other girls, performed "Chou HAPPY SONG" with BeriKyuu at the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ show on August 18 at Nakano Sunplaza as the opening act."ハロプロ夏公演、開演前には3人の女の子がBerryz工房×℃-uteと一緒に「超HAPPY SONG」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2012.08.21. Afterwards, Kanazawa auditioned for Ocean Music Award Shinjin Hakkutsu Audition 2012. She sang ℃-ute's "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku." She made it to the final round, but eventually lost."アップフロントワークス主催『OCEAN MUSIC AWARD　新人発掘オーディション2012』入賞者発表！" (in Japanese). Rooftop. 2012.09.27. Following this audition, she was asked if she'd like to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On November 20, it was announced that six new girls would be added to Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Kanazawa was officially introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ichioka Reina, and Makino Maria on December 9."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 In January, Kanazawa began her Kenshuusei duties; she performed in the Hello! Project Viva! and Bravo! concerts. On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Kanazawa would debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, and Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. Tsunku's comments regarding Kanazawa: :"One of the members of a group that took part in Berryz Kobo×℃-ute "Chou HAPPY SONG (Single ver.)" karaoke contest with DAM★Tomo. She stood out there with her smiles and singing and then she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She has just joined so she's the designated star rookie.""ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013.02.25. On March 5th, there was a fanclub event held for Kanazawa and Kishimoto Yumeno. On June 13, Kanazawa appeared on Bayfm's ON8 radio show with Uemura Akari. This appearance was their first time appearing on the radio. The same day, it was announced that Kanazawa would be Juice=Juice's subleader."Juice=Juiceメジャーデビュー決定のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.06.13. In November, Kanazawa and the other Juice=Juice members profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei website. In late November, Kanazawa blogged saying that she sprained her ankle. 2014 On March 13, it was announced that Kanazawa would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit called ODATOMO. On May 2, her first e-Hello! DVD, Greeting ~Kanazawa Tomoko~ was announced, it is set to be released in late June. On July 2, Kanazawa will celebrate her 19th birthday. The special event is called Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2014, the event will feature two performances in Tokyo at Tokyo FM Hall. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) *'Nicknames:' Kanatomo (かなとも), Tomo-chan (ともちゃん) , Tomo (とも/朋) , kntm, Rose Quartz (ローズクォーツ), Kanazawa Rose Quartz Tomoko (金澤ローズクォーツ朋子) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 161cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-02-03: Juice=Juice Member *''' Years in Juice=Juice:' 1 Years *'Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color): **'Apple' (2013-Present) *'ODATOMO color:' **'Light Blue' (2014-Present) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **ODATOMO (2014-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Appreciating movies, Singing *'Specialty:' Rotating shoulders, PC typing *'Strong Point:' Good at taking care of people *'Weak Point:' When she goes beyond good at taking care of people, she becomes meddling. *'Scared of: '''Ghosts *'Miscellaneous Likes:' action films, Glee *'Favorite Food:' Umeboshi, Cheesecake, Karikari Ume *'Favorite Colors:' White, black, pink, red *'Favorite Animal:' Sloth *'Favorite Subject:' Science (physics) *'Favorite Hairstyle:' Straight *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Over the Rainbow", "Heroine ni Narou ka!", "Yume Miru Fifteen", "VERY BEAUTY" *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Tanaka Reina Discography Solo DVDs *2014.06.xx Greeting ~Kanazawa Tomoko~ Works TV Shows *2014- The Girls Live Radio *2013.10.03~ We are Juice=Juice Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station Magazines *2013.09.24 B.L.T (with Miyazaki Yuka) *2014.04.01 De☆view (with Miyazaki Yuka & Miyamoto Karin) *2014.05.09 BOMB (with Takagi Sayuki & Uemura Akari) *2014.07.10 FINE BOYS Trivia *She was in Hello Pro Kenshuusei a little less than three months before being placed in a group. *She's the only Juice=Juice member that didn't audition for Morning Musume or S/mileage. *She's the only girl in her Kenshuusei generation who didn't audition for Morning Musume. *She is a fan of the idol group Fairies and attended their Sukkiri event in 2011. *She went shopping with Fairies member Hayashida Mahiro and appeared in her blog. *She says the source of her energy is from eating her beloved karikari ume (Crunchy plum). *According to Tsunku: ''"She has an interesting voice. It's by no means a voice that goes well into the microphone, but it's noticeable. She also has a good vibrato. It really catches your ear. Everyone else thought so too, right? She has a round, friendly face. It's the sort of face that makes you think of sitting out on the porch in summer and eating cold noodles." *She seems to get along best with Miyazaki Yuka and Uemura Akari. *She can rotate her shoulders around. *She'd like to cover Memory Seishun no Hikari. *She has a male cat named Nekotaro. *She considers herself a "my pace" kind of person. *She says that she is an indoors type of person, she likes when things are calm and laid back. *Every month she has an objective, and every month she reflects on the previous month. *She has bad eyesight and wears contact lenses."Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A (11/4/2013)". Hello!Online. 2013.11.04. *Her favorite characters are Maimero, and Kikilala. *She took archery in junior high school. *She uses Asience shampoo. *In her blog, she said "Getting used to new environments can be tough but if you deal with the hard times surely fun times will come along, And if you can put aside a little time each day for a little happiness, your eyes will focus on that time". *She considers the internet a wonderful miracle, because it ties the whole world together. *In YanYan magazine, the Juice=Juice members were asked what animal is like Kanazawa, Uemura compared her to a white tiger, Takagi compared her to a rhinoceros, Miyazaki compared her to a bear, Otsuka compared her to a deer and Miyamoto compared her to a 'cute frog'. *She says that she isn't good at public talking. *When watching Western movies, she prefers subtitles rather than Japanese dub. *In a magazine, when the Juice=Juice members were asked "What member is scary when they're angry?" both Miyazaki Yuka and Uemura Akari said Kanazawa. *She has said that if she were a guy, she'd be into feminine girls like Miyazaki Yuka and Miyamoto Karin. *The Juice=Juice members say that Kanazawa's middle name is "Rose Quartz". *Miyazaki Yuka says that Juice=Juice's selling point is Kanazawa. * She is close friends with Fairies member Hayashida Mahiro and has been a fan of Fairies since their Debut. See Also *Kanazawa Tomoko Gallery *Forum:Kanazawa Tomoko Discography Featured In *Forum:Kanazawa Tomoko Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles Kanazawa Family Tree Notes # Used by classmates. # Used by Miyazaki Yuka. References External Links *Hello! Project profile *Announcement of the 17th generation *Juice=Juice blog es:Kanazawa Tomokoit:Kanazawa Tomoko Category:Blood type B Category:1995 Births Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Saitama Category:July Births Category:Red Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Kanazawa Tomoko Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Current Sub-leader Category:ODATOMO